Chasing Polly
by stuffbylouie
Summary: Polly quits the Pizza Cats. Since Speedy is more mental then usual, Guido may be the only one who can bring her back.
1. Bit at the beginning

**CHASING POLLY**

By Louielacious (formally known as Kat)

_Polly quits the Pizza Cats. Since Speedy is more mental then usual, Guido may be the only one who can bring her back. _

* * *

Disclaimer: This is getting so repetitive…I'M OWNLESS! 

**Recently updated and revamped. I can't remember when I first wrote this, but it was a long time ago. It pays homage to my number one and longest running ship, Guido/Polly. With all the Speedy/Polly fics out there, there definitely needs to be more Guido/Polly action! And seeing this is my most reviewed SPC story, some people must agree. Or rather, they just like what happens to Speedy... ;)**

**If you like Guido/Polly, if you don't, or if you wanna read some jokes about Oprah and Dr. Phil, give it a shot. The ending's kinda bittersweet, but it leaves room for future possibilities.**


	2. Chasing Polly

N: Just another typical day at the Pizza Parlor! OH! That is, except for Speedy…

Speedy: ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Sniff!)

Fran: (holding a spoon to his face) More chicken soup, Speedy?

Speedy: Gee Francine, if I have any more chicken soup I'll lay an EGG!

Fran: (not amused) Oh Speedy, stop being so stubborn! You're not two years old…

Speedy: How can you be so sure? (Tying a bib around his neck) THERE! I could pass for two! Give me a rattle...

N: I'm convinced!

Fran: GGGGRRRR! (Shoving a spoonful of soup in his mouth) There you go baby! Now swallow...SWALLOW! Speedy, I'm not leaving until you SWALLOW!

(Speedy shakes head immaturely)

Fran: (looking deceptive) Now Speedy, if you _don't_ swallow your soup you won't be able to play with Lucille this afternoon!

Speedy: (after thinking it over a little, Speedy swallows unhappily) YUCK! This is torture! Guido help ME!

Guido: (reading the newspaper) You're sick Speedy, you gotta pay the price.

N: Guido's never been big on sympathy.

Speedy: (giving Guido a dirty glare) You're telling me!

(Al appears over the intercom)

All: What's up Big Al?

Al: Nothing really. Just checking up on your work productivity. Things down here at the Palace are pretty quiet.

Guido: (sniggering) Even with Princess Vi living there?

Al: Actually, Princess Vi has been excitingly calm since coming down with that dreaded flu. Even the Big Cheese is out of it. And I see Speedy is a victim as well!

Speedy: (very sarcastic) REALLY! My goodness, WHO KNEW! Thank you for telling me Al, I had no IDEA! (Holding up a tissue box and whining) Francine! We've run out of TISSUES AGAIN!

Fran: Ignore him, Al. He's been going through major mood swings ever since we put him on that flu medication. And what's worse, Polly hasn't been at work for days!

Guido: Yeah, where is that girl? I've had to do double shifts.

Al: Well of course Polly hasn't been at work! With all that packing she's been doing and –

Fran: (interrupting) Packing!

Guido: What, she's going on a vacation!

Speedy: Without ME? (Blowing his nose)

Al: Didn't she tell you?

All: (annoyed) NO!

Al: Polly quit! She's moving out of her apartment. In fact she's leaving the country all together. She's going to live in Los Angeles in the USA. Her plane leaves this coming Sunday I think...what? Why are you all staring at me like that? You mean…she didn't tell _any _of you?

Fran: Well it would appear that WAY!

Speedy: She, she quit...? (About to sneeze) Ah...ahhh...ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh no...(looking sad)...FRANCINE!

Fran: What? What is it now!

Speedy: I sneezed a pile of snot in my SOUP! (Begins to cry) WAAAAAHAHAHA! It's all sticky, HELP ME!

Fran: (wiping his face with a tissue) Speedy! See Al? Just look at what the medication is doing to Speedy's hormones! He's a weeping willow...

N: I prefer the term wimpy baby.

Al: (looking at Guido, who seems to be acting a little strangely) Guido? Is there something wrong?

Fran: (who's also noticed Guido) Guido? You don't look so good…(suddenly scared)…you better not be getting the flu as well or I swear I'll –

Guido: (talking over Fran) So Polly's gone…just like that?

Al: I'm afraid so. But don't worry! We'll get a replacement.

Guido: (face to face with the intercom) A replacement? You can't get a replacement for POLLY ESTER! That's like trying to replace GINGER SPICE FROM THE SPICE GIRLS! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Fran: YEAH! And it destroys advertising continuity! (With horror on her face) Not to mention the loss of profits, Al!

Al: I'm sorry! I'm afraid it's not my place to stop someone if they want to leave. Polly's reasons are her own.

Fran: Well what was her reason? How could she leave and not tell us? I thought we were her friends…not to mention the contract!

Al: (shrugging) She never told me. Just said she had to leave as soon as possible, it was none of my business.

Guido: Of course it's our business!

Al: (suddenly distracted) Oh! Excuse me, I have to go. Princess Vi's getting her voice back! She wants munchies...(cuts off the air)

Guido: I can't believe IT! (Bangs his fist on the intercom screen) How could she do THAT!

(Guido walks out of the Parlor in a huff)

Speedy: (crying like a baby) WaaaahHAHAHWAAH! Guido's ANG-W-EY AT ME!

Fran: (comforting him) No he's not, he's only upset about Polly! He's not angry with you…(off the subject)…this medication is taking a turn for the worst! You've become defenseless and stupefied.

N: I know. Nothings changed!

Speedy: Well...(sob!)...Polly… (sniff!)…left because of me! IT'S MY FAULT! WAHAHA!

Fran: Oh Speedy, what could you have done to make her leave?

Speedy: I...(sniff!)...sold her pink flute thingy to that guy in that truck! And she called me PICLKLEHEAD!

Fran: Ah…Speedy that was almost twenty episodes ago, remember? The episode 'Polly's Magical Flute'? You got it back and she forgave you…

Speedy: (confused) Twenty episodes ago…really?

Fran: Lie down Speedy, before you give yourself a head rush. You're not the reason Polly left.

Speedy: (sucking his thumb) I'm not?

Fran: (holding his other hand) No! And Guido's not taking it very well. I've haven't seen him this upset since Baywatch went of the air.

N: The next day (after the news about Polly) things looked pretty normal on the outside…but on the inside was a different story.

(Cut scene to Lucille's tea house)

Lucille: (cheery, as always) Hi Guido! Something the matter? You're not paying your usual attention to me!

Guido: (sitting down at one of the restaurant tables, facing away from her) Sorry Lucille. I'm a bit tired today…

Lucille: No need to be sorry for yourself! I'm just surprised to see you so green!

N: Not green, BLUE! As in sad? Read your script again!

Lucille: (giggles) Ooops! Silly me! (Sniffing the air) Is that smoke I smell?

Guido: (turns around to reveal two cigarettes clenched in his mouth) It's probably me...

Lucille: (shocked) GUIDO! (Pulls them out of his mouth) What are you doing! I thought you were trying to quit!

Guido: I was! I guess I'm a little tense...not to mention pissed off.

Lucille: I'll say! I haven't seen you smoke for a while. You must be really sad...do you want the number of my therapist?

Guido: No thanks, I couldn't afford one right now. I spent all my tip money on a pack of smokes… (looking a little worried)…I feel like I'm loosing it!

N: Anyone that gives Lucille therapy should probably be avoided anyway.

Lucille: (concerned) Well, you need to talk to someone about your problems. If you don't you might burst!

Guido: (as if lighting struck his brain) I'VE GOT IT! The Pizza Cat's spiritual adviser!

Lucille: Hogan the wonder cat?

Guido: No, the other one.

Lucille: Oprah?

Guido: NO! Guru Lou! He'll get me back on track…and he doesn't cost a thing! (Runs off) Thanks Lucille!

Lucille: (waving) BYE BYE! I hope you get healed!

N: So, in a desperate need to grasp his spirituality and other general good stuff, Guido set off to Guru Lou's place. He arrived rather quickly…but hey! This is animation, so screw math!

Guido: (banging on Lou's door) Let me in! If you're in the toilet Lou shake it already and get out HERE!

N: Charming.

Lou (opening the door a touch) What's the password?

Guido: (fed up) Password! Stop fooling around Lou, I've walked all the way from Little Tokyo!

Lou: (whispering) its 'Twinkie'.

Guido: (confused) Huh?

Lou: I said it's 'TWINKIE'!

Guido: What? 'Twinkie'?

Lou: Dats' the PASSWORD! Come right on in my lost friend! (Opening the door) Welcome to my humble home! Guido, are you smoking?

Guido: (with a cigarette in his mouth) Maybe...

Lou: (takes it out of his mouth) We'll have none of that here thank you very much! Now, sit yourself down...(points to a chair)

Guido: (sitting down) Thanks Lou. I was wondering if you could whip up a potion or something. You know, to get me back on my feet?

Lou: (looking inquisitive) Mmmm...well first let's get to the root of your problem, shall we? Now! What symptoms do you have? Well, I can judge that! (Observing him) You've started smoking, the sags under eyes tell me your not getting any sleep and finally, you look a bit pasty which means you're probably not eating that well either.

Guido: (sarcastic) My God! It's as if you've known me all my LIFE!

Lou: (not amused) Well, there's another symptom right there! You're also really grumpy. NOW! Hows about a question?

N: Does he have a choice?

Lou: Guido, tell me when all these symptoms started to occur?

Guido: (thinking back) I guess….yesterday.

Lou: (chuckle) That long ago, huh? What happened yesterday?

Guido: Nothing much. Accept for this one thing...

Lou: I'm listening.

Guido: (stuttering a little) I was down at the Parlor…when Al…ah…told us this news...

Lou: Go on Guido, let it aaaall out!

N: Oh my God! Guru Lou is turning into Dr. PHIL!

Lou: SHUT UP!

Guido: I don't know if this is my problem or not. Polly's quitting the Pizza Cat's...and she's moving to America.

Lou: (understands) AH HA! You miss her!

Guido: Miss her? What, are you kidding! (Going red in the face) She just got up and left without telling anyone! No call, no letter…nothing! She didn't even stop to think who she might be hurting…it's damn SELFISH!

Lou: So you're angry then.

Guido: YES!

Lou: And you miss her…

Guido: YES! No, wait…you tricked me!

Lou: Did I? Guido, I think we've found the root of your problem in...(looking at his watch)…what do ya know, the first five minutes! That's a new record! Speedy usually takes two weeks or so.

Guido: (not convinced) Oh really! And what's my problem then doc?

Lou: (with a devilish smile) Well to put it one way...(starts singing) "Love is in the air..."

Guido: (confused) WHAT!

N: (joining in) "Everywhere I look around..."

Lou: (still singing) "Love is in the air, every sight and every sound..." TOGETHER NOW!

Lou, Narrator: (music comes on in the background) "AND I DON'T KNOW IF I'M BEING FOOLISH! DON'T KNOW IF I'M BEING WISE! BUUUUUUUT... "

Guido: (holding his ears) SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE!

Lou: Oh, so you fell in love with Polly! Trust me, it happens to the best of us.

Guido: WHA.…WHAT! IN LOVE? With the frying pan Nazi! ME? (Chuckling nervously) That…that could not possibly happen!

Lou: Of course it can! It's a very simple formula: you're male, she's female, birds and the bees, all that junk!

Guido: That is _not_ what I meant! What I meant is how could somebody like _me _fall in love with POLLY! All she does is choke me and throw heavy objects at my head.

Lou: _Exactly!_

Guido: (even more confused) You know...for someone who's supposed to be helping me you're not making anything BETTER!

(Guido goes to leave his chair, but Guru Lou pulls him down again. He looks at Guido straight in the eye)

Lou: Let me explain something to you my young, disillusioned friend: you're upset 'cause you're going to miss those heavy objects making impact with your head, not to mention the choking feeling Polly's so talented at giving. She's not like other girls, is she Guido? I know you usually like them docile and refined…but maybe deep down what you really want is a strong woman who stands up for herself – in other words, you _want _a frying pan Nazi!

Guido: I do NOT!

Lou: Think Guido, THINK! You always provoke her into hurting you 'cause bottom line is you _like_ it! And you _like _HER!

(Slight pause)

Guido: (in denial) That's a bunch of baloney Lou!

Lou: Is it? Is it _really_?

(Another pause)

Guido: I guess…I mean, I do miss her a little…it's not like she ever made it EASY! You try coming onto that girl and you can loose a LIMB!

Lou: (gazing into no where) You know what I'd do now…?

Guido: No, but I'm sure you'll tell me.

Lou: (standing proudly) I'D RUN TO THAT AIRPORT! Find her and CONFESS MY LOVE! Take her in my arms and give her a great BIG –

N: EWW! STOP IT, STOP IT! Are you trying to paralyze the audience with fear?

Lou: I was trying to be romantic!

N: _No_ you were trying to KILL ME!

Guido: It's no use, Lou. Polly would never go for me. Everyone knows she's got a thing for Speedy...

Lou: I know Speedy is your friend Guido but sometimes you gotta go after what you want – no matter what! If you don't go find out then you'll never know! So stop wasting space and get your tail down to that airport before she boards that plane! She's leaving TODAY!

N: How did _you_ know that?

Lou: I read the script in advance, nosey!

Guido: She's probably already gone…

Lou: GUIDO! (Smacks him on the head)

Guido: (rubbing his head) OUCH! Geez, what the hell was that FOR!

Lou: And you call yourself a ladies man! If you don't go now you will loose her, Guido! You'll give women obsessed Italian guys everywhere a bad name! SO GO!

Guido: (standing up) You're RIGHT! I know what I gotta do. Thanks for inspiring me, Lou!

Lou: (smiling) Good boy! Now get out of here I have to vacuum.

(Guru Lou watches Guido leave and disappear over the horizon…back to Little Tokyo.)

Lou: I'll tell you something...you never know what you got till you don't have it any more!

N: Thanks Dr. Phil…(chuckle)

Lou: (annoyed) You _really _know how to spoil a moment, don't ya!

(Back at the Pizza Parlor)

Francine: (putting the phone on the hook) I've called and called and called some more! I can't get in touch with her. What could possibly make Polly want to leave to America!

Speedy: FRANCINE! I've figured it all out!

Francine: (rather annoyed at this point) Figured what out Speedy?

Speedy: Why I'm SICK! The mood swings…the vomiting…it all adds up!

Francine: (waiting for it) Yes?

Speedy: Francine, I...I think I'm pregnant! What do you think?

Francine: (fed up) THAT'S IT! We're taking you off that medication RIGHT NOW! I don't care what the doctor says! I'll take you to a Naturopath to get something herbal! Anything but THIS!

Speedy: (in a giddy trance) I'm gonna be mommy...!

(All of a sudden, Guido comes gliding in through the front door)

Francine: GUIDO! I've been so worried! Are you okay?

Guido: Not really, Francine. But I think I know a way I can be...do you think you could launch me off to the airport?

Francine: I guess that wouldn't be a problem, why? HUH! (Suddenly upset) You're not thinking of leaving too, are you? You can't leave me here with _that _thing! (Points to Speedy)

Guido: (laughing) No! I'm not leaving. In fact I should be back pretty soon.

Speedy: (who suddenly realises Guido was in the room) GUIDO! Hey, how are you? OH! Guess what? I'm gonna have a BABY! Isn't GLORIOUS!

Guido: (looks at Francine oddly) Did he just say what I think he said?

Francine: It's a hormone thing.

Guido: (amused) Hey, Speedy! Who's the father?

Francine: (pushing Guido in the oven) GUIDO! Stop that! Speedy's confused enough!

(Cut to Guido airborne after Francine has blasted him off)

Mama-san: (day-dreamy) AAAHHH young love! It's nice to see it still exists in today's young people! (Looking up at Guido) GO TO HER GUIDO! FLY! FLY!

Junior: Hey Ma, where did that line come from anyway?

N: The writers probably copied it out of one of those Mills and Boone novels.

Junior: It sucked!

Mama San: But I like Frills and Moon!

N: Yeah…well, anyway! We've finally cued the airport scene where planes of many are the only things souring through the skies...except for one unidentified flying object...is it a bird? Is it a plane? NO! It's a Samurai Pizza Cat who's about to collide with a very large pole!

Guido: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (CRASH!) Ouch...

N: Maybe we should buy Francine contact lenses this Christmas?

Guido: Sure! Anything to improve her aim.

N: Meanwhile, inside the airport at the boarding gates...

Polly: (speaking very loudly and clearly) LISTEN TO ME! I NEED TO GET THROUGH THIS TERMINAL! IT IS AN E-M-E-R-G-E-N-C-E-Y!

Woman behind the desk: (yelling in some foreign language) AHKHSIUD HIDHIF SHFKH ISDHI IDHLSH?

Polly: I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!

Woman: AHDIHOHF HFIHS HFIH!

N: While Polly is in desperate need of a translator, our gallant hero Guido begins to search the airport.

Guido: (at the baggage terminal speaking to a clerk) She's about this high, great big blue eyes...loud voice...probably hurting someone…you haven't seen her?

Clerk: I am sorry, but I can't help you unless you know what plane she's leaving on…

Guido: (stressed) That's just it! She might be already gone...but she was leaving on a plane to LA! I know that much…

Clerk: Ah, yes! A plane leaves on a non-stop trip to LA in about…(checking his watch)...four minutes!

Guido: (sweating) FOUR MINUETS!

Clerk: (still looking at his watch) Three minuets now…

Guido: DAMMIT! (Runs off)

N: Back to Polly...

Manager: I'm terribly sorry Miss, but this boarding pass is not registered. I'm afraid we cannot let you through.

Polly: (furious, grips the Managers collar) You listen to me, MISTER! I am EXTREMELY TIRED and FRAGILE right now! Not to mention loosing my voice trying to make some foreign do-do understand ENGLISH! I could crack any minute and trust me! You do NOT want to see Polly Ester crack…(glaring at him)

Manager: (looking very, very afraid) Ah…okay! I guess we can let a…_lovely_ young lady like yourself on the plane...yes! This boarding pass is fine, just fine! Right this way! (With a cheesy grin)

Polly: That's more like it! (Realises the time) OH CRAP! My plane leaves in one MINUTE!

Guido: OH CRAP! Her plane leaves in one MINUTE! And I still haven't found her!

N: Guido, who is god knows where! Doesn't realise the smartest thing to do would be to go to the boarding gates.

Guido: What was that?

N: The boarding gates? Where the planes take off?

Guido: Hey! That's not a bad idea! But where...(searches around, looking lost)

N: OH! You go right, down the hall and then up the stairs and it's on your right.

Guido: Cool…thanks! (Runs off)

N: Ah…Guido?

Guido: (stops in his tracks) Yeah?

N: Your _other_ right.

Guido: (looks the other way) Oh…yeah, thanks! (Goes in that direction…he eventually arrives at the boarding gates) Hey Narrator, which gate was it again?

N: Do I have to think of everything? It was gate 21!

Guido: Gate 21? That's right here…I'M HERE! (Looks out the window…only to see the plane heading up the runway) Oh KNOW! It can't be leaving NOW!

Flight Attendant: (who was standing near by) I'm sorry sir, but this plane boarded early.

Guido: (desperate) EARLY! But…I have to get on that plane! You don't understand!

Woman: Do you have a ticket sir?

Guido: No…that's important isn't it?

N: Kinda.

Woman: I'm sorry…(walks off)

Guido: (paced against the window as he watches the plane head towards the runway) Yeah, I'm sorry too...

(Guido places himself sadly on a near by chair next to an old man)

Guido: Who was I kidding? I could have had her any time I wanted…(turns to the old man)…I'm an idiot! A total and complete IDIOT! No wait…I'm worse then an idiot! I'm at the bottom of the food chain! I'm way down there with rap music and the Big Cheese.

Old man: (very scared) Do I know you sonny?

(Suddenly, a familiar voice is heard close by)

Polly: I HATE transport services!

Guido: Polly...? (Turns around to see her stomping down the hall) It's...it's HER! (Gives the old man next to him a great big hug!) IT'S POLLY! She didn't GO!

Old man: (even more scared) HELP! SECURITY!

Polly: I'm can't believe I'm not going…stupid conscious! Knew it would ruin everything!

Guido: (grabs her arm gently) Polly?

Polly: (turns around) _Guido_! (Smiles) What…what are you doing here?

Guido: I should ask you the same question! (Giving her a stern look) Are you still going to LA?

Polly: (looking a little guilty) Oh…so you guys know then.

Guido: Yeah we know all right! Polly, why the hell were you leaving?

Polly: It doesn't matter any more…I decided not to go. It was a big mistake. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys.

Guido: At least you changed your mind then. We ah…(gulp!)…we would have missed you…a lot! All of us, I mean.

Polly: Thanks. I would have missed you too…(notices something else)…Guido, are you okay? You're twitching a lot.

Guido: I'm nervous! I knew I should've gone to the toilet first…

Polly: Why are you nervous?

Guido: (caught in a momentary gaze) You're so pretty!

Polly: (who didn't quite hear him) Excuse me?

Guido: (hits himself on the head) I MEAN...what I meant to say is I've got something really important to tell you...and it's not going to be easy so I'm just gonna come right out and say it...okay?

Polly: Okay…(looking at him oddly)

Guido: (gulp!) Polly...I think I'm –

(But before Guido could finish…)

Polly: Oh my gosh...GUIDO LOOK OUT!

Guido: (looks up) What...?

(KAAAAAAABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)

(Guido falls to the floor…knocked out flat)

Polly: (leaning over him) GUIDO! Guido, are you all right? How many fingers am I holding up?

Guido: (dumfounded) Mmmmmmmmm...17!

N: Let me explain what just happened. After all, I'm the Narrator and that's what they supposedly pay me for...AHEM! The writers decided to make the show more interesting if in this anticipated scene where Guido is about to reveal his feelings to Polly, a giant missile would fly at Guido's head knocking him out of his senses! Yes I know what you're thinking where did the missile come from? Take a wild guess! You've watched this show long enough.

Lucille: (holding a tray) Hello sir! Would you like to try some of 'Lucille's Homemade Cookies'? They're free!

Man: Sure! (Eats one and then turns pale) YUCK! These are awful Positively gross!

Lucille: (tearful) But I baked them myself! It took me the whole WEEKEND! (The hatch on her head opens)

(KAAAAAAABBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)

N: That's right! Lucille came to the airport to try out her new cookie recipe on the tourists! Which will no doubt send them back home again. Unfortunately, Polly had to rush Guido back to the Parlor to put some ice on his head.

Francine: (surprised) POLLY! You're back! But aren't you supposed to be…?

Polly: (with Guido's arm around her shoulder) In LA? Maybe, but first you have to help me wake Guido up…

Fran: What happened to him?

Polly: Long story…! (Sitting him down on a chair)

Guido: (delirious) Ma…is that you?

Fran: He must have a concussion!

Polly: Or brain damage! (Giggle) No, he'll be all right. Give him some time…

(Polly walks over to the kitchen sink to get a wet towel to put on Guido's head. Francine follows her over and confronts her finally)

Fran: So what's the story, Polly? Why were you leaving us?

Polly: (silent for a moment) It was something I thought I had to do…(looks away)

Fran: You could've said something! Did you get sick of us?

Polly: NO! I could never get tired of you guys…

Fran: What was it then?

Polly: My agent got me another job on this show…

Fran: (looking a little excited) Really? What show?

Polly: (shrugs) I don't know…some drama. It sounded like a dream job. I would have gone but...

Fran: But...?

Polly: I couldn't in the end. I know I don't get paid as much if I stay on this show…

Fran: (a little cranky) Yeah, tell me about it!

Polly: (looking down at Guido) And anyway! This one came down to see and made realise how much I really would miss my friends.

N: (sounding touched) AW! That's so sweet!

Polly: Yeah, well that doesn't include you Narrator…(smirks)

N: (insulted) WELL! I never!

Fran: (smiling) I'm glad you didn't go Polly. It would be waaay too quiet around here!

(They both laugh at the thought)

Fran: (off the subject) So what did Guido say when he got to the airport?

Polly: He said he didn't want me to go, and then of course he didn't get to finish. It's funny…I didn't think he'd notice if I left. Weird, huh?

Fran: Well, apparently...(but before Francine could finish her sentence, Speedy bounded in front of them)

Speedy: (overjoyed) POLLY! You CAME BACK! (Looking at Fran) She came BACK!

Fran: I know, she's standing in front of me! (Under her breath) Idiot …

Speedy: (grinning, he gives Polly a great big hug... almost sending her backwards) THAT'S JUST GREAT! Now you can come to my BABY SHOWER!

Polly: (confused) Come again?

(Suddenly, Guido comes to his senses)

Guido: Wha...what?

Polly, Fran: HE'S ALIVE!

Guido: Where am I? What happened?

Fran: Don't you remember? You went to the airport to stop Polly from leaving.

Guido: I…I did what?

Polly: You had something to tell me. Remember?

Guido: (puzzled) Really, what?

Polly: That's what I'd like to know!

Guido: The last thing I remember was that Miss America special on TV! And then the rest is…blank.

Fran: Guido that was almost a week ago! You mean you can't you remember anything from this week at all?

Guido: (struggling) No...sorry.

Polly: Don't worry then. You'll strain yourself. Probably nothing important anyway. Right?

Guido: Yeah...probably not!

Speedy: (interrupting) SO! Who's gonna help me pick out some names? I'm pretty sure it's a BOY!

N: And so ends another Pizza Cat saga. Speedy eventually regained his manhood during the following days, Polly promises she's not going anywhere, and Guido could never regain his memory about that week. Maybe one day he'll remember when he least expects it. I don't care either way…as long as I get paid!

**THE END**


End file.
